iIncest
by TWMM
Summary: Carly and Spencer Shay have always just been the average brother and sister, but when Carly comes home one day from school, it all changes!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 3:30 in the afternoon, Carly had just gotten home from school. Normally, Sam would be with her and make up some excuse to avoid going home. But today was different, Sam had detention and so Carly went home alone.

Spencer was sitting in the kitchen, he hadn't been laid in three months and was extremely horny. Carly walked in wearing a spagetti strap shirt and blue skirt. "Hey, I'm home!", she exclaimed. Spencer said nothing and just stared off into space. "Hey Spence," Carly said again. "I said I'm home!" Again Spencer said nothing. He just got up and locked the back door. And then walked over and locked the front. Carly was baffled. "Spencer, are you okay?" she asked. Spencer just shot a menacing look at her. Carly was starting to worry, "What's wrong, Spen-?" "Shut up! Spencer finally shouted. He grabbed Carly and propped her up on the kitchen table. "Spencer, what are you--?" but Spencer cut her off. "I said shut up you little whore!"

He forced her down on the table and held her down with one arm and ripped her shirt off with the other. He then proceeded to rip off her bra and began sucking on her developing breasts. After her nipples were erect, Spencer pulled off her panties and unzipped his pants, he pulled them down leaving just his boxers revealing a huge bulge. He pulled them down revealing his erect penis. A look of shock registered on Carly's face. She had never seen one before. Carly pleaded with Spencer not to do what she knew was coming, "Spencer p-p-please don't!" "Shut up, u fucking cunt!!" he shouted.

He forced his throbbing cock into Carly's virgin pussy, breaking her hymen in one mighty thrust. Carly let out a heavy breath. She was finding this actually was quite enjoyable. "O-oo Spencer!! That feels soooo good!" He grunted with pleasure as he continued pumping in and out of his sister. He fucked her all over; on the counter, on the couch on the stairs, on her bed, on his bed, on the car in the iCarly studio.

Finally around midnight, Spencer and Carly were back in her bed, both naked. Carly had already orgasmed three times and they were both breathing heavy. Spencer started to slow down, he was going to cum. He arched his back and blew a huge hot load into his sister. He collapsed onto her naked body and he kissed her forehead and muzzled her neck. They began kissing and and muzzling each other before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to post the second chapter but I've been busy!!**

Chapter 2

Carly woke the next morning, her vagina sore, but feeling very happy. She couldn't believe she lost her virginity to her brother and knew it was wrong, but she didn't care. She loved him and besides she had never gotten that type of satisfaction from masterbating. She threw on her bathrobe and went downstairs

When she arrived in the kitchen, she found Spencer had made waffles and pancakes. "Hey!" she said in a seductive tone. "Hey, you're sure happy this morning!" Spencer replied.

- "Considering how good last night was, I don't think I've ever been happier."

-"Well I made you breakfast!"

"Thanks, but I'm not really in the mood for breakfast." Carly had a sensual look about her.

Spencer knew where she was going, but couldn't help but ask, "What are you in the mood for" Carly didn't even speak. She just stood on her tip toes and kissed Spencer passionately. After two minutes of sucking his face, Carly hopped up on the dining room table and shed her bathrobe, revealing her young, naked body. She took the syrup off the table meant for the pancakes and waffles and poured it on her developing breasts and stomach. Spencer couldn't fight it, he began kissing her back and moving down her body, licking off the sticky syrup and working his way lower. He kissed her young vagina and kissed her thighs and woked on flicking his tongue in and out of her pussy. Carly moaned with pleasure.

Spencer pulled his pants and boxers down and shoved his cock into his sister. He grunted with delight. He pumped in and out of his sister, faster and harder. Carly had thought back to last night, when she came three times. '_He is such a good fuck!_' she thought. Uuuhhhh, ooooooh, Spence! Spence! Carly cried as she orgasmed. Carly came on Spencer's dick and Spencer couldn't take much more either. He laid Carly out on the table and blew his load inside her!! He jerked her twice for good measure as her pulled out. They were both breathing heavy and tho it was only five minutes, they both seemed to enjoy it!! "You better go get ready for school," Spencer advised. Carly nodded and headed upstairs to get dressed!!

**I should have Chapter three out shortly!!! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Chapter 3 is out!!!**

**Chapter 3**

Carly arrived home around 5 that evening. Spencer was working on a new sculpture for the Seattle Arts Museum. "I'm home!" Carly sing songed. "I'm always here!" Spencer imitated. Carly noticed the sculpture. "What the hell is that?" she asked. "Oh, it's my new project." he replied. "It's a model version of Harry Jergens." "Harry Jergens?" Carly repeated. "Yeah. He was one of the greatest councilman Seattle's ever had." Spencer explained. "Ah, cool." Carly said. "Yeah, so how was school?" Spencer asked like any other day. "Fine," Carly replied. "But my science teacher wants to teach us about sex ed, like most teenagers don't know about it already." Well, tell you what..." Spencer suggested. "Why don't you and I stay home for a coule days and I'll teach you all you need to know about sex!" "Why wait?" Carly asked as she pulled off her red sweatshirt. "Let's start now."

She began kissing Spencer and helped get his shirt off. She began kissing his chest and his stomach. She unfastened his belt and flung it aside. She unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out of his boxers. She wrapped her full lips around and it and began to suck it like a little whore. After she worked Spencer's cock for two minutes, it was hard enought to shove into her.

Spencer began on Carly. He took her over and laid her on the couch. He took her shirt off and flung it aside and went to pull her panties off when he realized she wasn't wearing any! Spencer grinned at the thought. He began kissing Carly's neck and chest and stomach. He then started eating her out flicking and sucking and kissing her cunt. When Carly was wet, Spencer thrust his throbbing penis into her. After about three minutes he ripped her bra off and threw it aside and preceded to fuck her. He pounded her harder and faster, making her boobs bounce. He sucked on her boobs as her nipples grew erect. He pulled her skirt off and threw that aside.

After forty five minutes Spencer arched his back and blew a load inside his sister. Spencer and Carly spent the rest of the night fucking. Spencer came two more times, while Carly came five times. Finally around 4 in the morning they fell asleep.

**I'm doing a douple chapter day, Chapter four should be up with this!!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Carly hadn't been to school in three days and neither Freddie nor Sam had gotten a text or anything from her. Freddie cornered Sam in the hallway. "Sam!" he said. "What's up Fred-wierd?" she replied. "Have you heard from Carly in the past few days?" he asked.

"No, I havn't and I'm worried! What if something bad happened to her!"

"Me too. Why don't we go over to her house after school and see iff she's there or if Spencer has seen her."

"Good plan!"

At around 3:30, Sam and Freddie showed up at Carly's apartment. Freddie knocked on the door. "CARLYYYY, ARE YOU IN THERE?!!! SPENCEEEEER!!!" Sam yelled. There was no answer. "Well, I guess they aren't home." Freddie said. "Maybe we should--" He turned around to find Sam picking the lock with a hair pin. The door cracked open and Sam barged inside. "Sam, we can't do this, it's breaking and en--" he started but Sam pulled him inside.

Upstairs in the iCarly studio, Spencer and Carly were fucking on the front of the hood of the car. Spencer's pants were at his ankles and Carly had nothing on but her skirt and a satisfied smile. Carly began was orgasming and was about to cum on Spencer's dick. Spencer picked up speed and pounder his sister harder and faster. Carly couldn't take it anymore and came. Spencer grunted at the thought.

Back downstairs, Sam and Freddie had searched all downstairs for any sign for Spencer or Carly. But everything looked the same. "Well, let's just check the iCarly studio to see if Carly left a note or something." Freddie suggested. "Who writes notes anymore?" Sam asked sarcasticly. "It wouldn't hurt to look!" he retorted. "Fine" Sam said. They tried the elevator but it wouldn't work. "Hmm, it must be broken again!" Freddie said. Let's try the stairs. "uuugggh." Sam complained. "I hate exerting energy!" "Just go!" Freddie asserted.

Once they got to the third floor, they made their way to the studio door. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Carly and Spencer on the floor and Carly on top! A look of shock registered on Sam and Freddie's faces. Freddie had never seen Carly naked before and he couldn't help but stare. But he had to get a hold of himself. They watched them for 30 seconds before Freddie grabbed Sam and pushed her aside.

"Now we know why she didn't talk to us for three days," he said. "Because she was too busy giving Spencer the Big bap bap!!" "I know!" Sam said. "Well, what are we gonna do?" Freddie asked. "We gotta go break them up, we can't ju--" Sam started. Sam stopped when she heard a moan that came from Spencer. "Uuuuuuu--ooh!" he yelled as he came. Sam and Freddie looked at each other and ran for the door. They barged into the studio. "What the fuck you guys?" Sam cried. "Sam, Freddie what are you doing here?" Carly asked.

"Obviously watching you boink your brother"

"You don't understand, Spencer and I love each other and we're going to be together!"

"Yeah" Spencer butt in. "And if you don't mind we'd like it if you both left." He threw on his shirt and his pants and walked them downstairs to the door as they babbled in protest the whole way. "Spencer, dude!" Freddie and Sam cried out! "Bye bye now" Spencer replied and shut the door, locked it and pushed a book shelf in front of it. He went to the kitchen door and did the same before going back upstairs to his sexy sister.

**I started my Senior year of high school today. So chapter five should be out as early as Wednesday or Thursday and as late as Saturday or Sunday!! Thanks for the patience!! Keep the reviews coming! ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**True to my word, I've posted Chapter 5 at the earliest time. I wrote this during my third period class b/c I'm dedicated to my viewers!! ;) I went to an Oakland A's game yesterday. The Yankees beat us 7-2 but it was okay!! So that's why I wasn't doing much yesterday. But I digress....... here you go guys, Chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5**

Carly had returned to school a few days after she and Spencer were caught. But she and Spencer still continued a routine; Hours of boingin' in the evening, a quick breakfast boink, and a certain quick treat when she got home.

After about 5 weeks however, Carly was worried. She was three weeks late and she was only 15! What would she do. She walked into her apartment, the words just spewing out like tourettes and vomit, "Spencer, I think I'm pregnant!" she cried. Spencer was caught off guard. He thought maybe he heard Carly wrong. "What?" he asked perplexingly.

"Spence, I think I'm pregnant! I'm three weeks late!"

"Oh, crap!"

"Yeah!"

"Well, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know!" Carly paused. "Do you think its possible if we raised it together?"

"Well, I suppose so, but Carly you're so young!"

"Well, whose fault was it that they didn't ever wear a condom?!"

"Well, you could've asked!"

"Alright, Alright, Alright. Just--first things first. I think I ought to take a pregnancy test to be sure."

"Alright, I'll run to the store now and get one."

"Thanks Spence, I love you."

"No prob, I love you too."

Spencer shut the door knowing very well, that either way this went, his and Carly's life was about to change.

**Chapter 6 will be up soon!!! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I try to write my stories when I have time in class so I can come post them to you guys!! I appreciate the reviews, even from the haters.**

**Chapter 6 **

Spencer returned an hour later with a Clearblue pregnancy test. "Alright kiddo, I got it." he said. "This is the longest night of my life!" Carly replied.

"Hey how do ya think I feel. I had a role in this too ya know!"

"I know, I'm sorry. God, mood swings, I've been having hunger cravings all night! Did you know I was eating pickles and peanut butter. Those are signs!"

"Don't worry kiddo. Everything will be fine."

"Well, here we go."

Carly just stared into the mirror. This three minutes felt like the longest three minutes of her life. The timer went off. _Here it is _she thought. She took a deep breath and looked down. The test read clear as crystal 'Yes.' Carly just stood there looking in the mirror again. _How could we let this happen?_ she thought.

She walked out into the living room, test in hand, Spencer pacing back and forth. "Well?" he asked calmly. "I'm pregnant." Carly said softly. They just stood there looking at each other. Finally, Carly said, "Well, I'd like to have the baby, but what will I tell the people at school?" There was a short silence. "I got it!" Spencer exclaimed. "If I pay Freddie to except responsibility, the problem will be solved. Everybody thinks you're a couple anyway." "Well, that's great but how are you gonna get him to agree to that?" Carly asked. "And what about Sam?" "Oh I have ideas about dealing with them!" Spencer replied.

"Thanks Spence, I love you."

They hugged and Carly went on up to bed.

**Chapter 7 should be up tomorrow evening!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it seems like a ripoff, but I got a comment that I took into consideration. And tho it seems a little rushed, this is the final chapter. Don't worry I plan to right a sequel to this!**

**Chapter 7**

Spencer woke up at 8 the next morning prepared to give Freddie a hundred dollars to keep his trap shut and accept responsibility. He found Carly half smiling half frowning. "What's up, kiddo!" he asked. "The test was a false positive." she replied. "What? Really?" he asked almost laughing. "Yeah, I got my 'monthly gift' finally." she replied.

"Whew, we dodged a serious bullet then"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think it's time we get you birth control to prevent another scare like this"

"Agreed!"

"But in the mean time, let's celebrate our spot of good luck"

Carly smiled a big grin and hopped up on the kitchen table. Spencer pulled off her shirt and pajama bottoms and pulled off his shirt. He began kissing Carly's neck and working his way down. He unfastened Carly's bra and threw it aside and sucked on her developing breasts. When her nipples were erect he unzipped his pants and pulled them down revealing the bulge in his boxers. Carly knew he was about ready. She pulled off her panties and Spencer sucked on her teenage pussy. Carly moaned with pleasure.

When she was wet, Spencer's dick was throbbing and he jammed it hard up inside her. He picked up speed, pumping faster, harder. He fucked her all over; the couch the counter, the stairs, the bathroom sink, the car in the iCarly studio, and his bed. After cumming inside his sister three times in twelve hours, they finally wound up back in her bedroom in her bed, naked. Spencer was on his knees, Carly's legs in the air, his dick cramming her pussy. He pumped faster until finally he couldn't take it anymore. He blew a hot load in his sister's pussy and they wrapped up in each other's arms and fell asleep.

**THE END!!!**


End file.
